Rising Like Dust
by Moonflower04
Summary: A once loving mother, a disdainful wife, and a cowardly, hide away vampire are all titles Valerica has encompassed over the years. But she wasn't always known that way; this is the story of a woman who gave up everything she had, to protect the one thing that mattered most – her daughter, Serana. A series of one-shots by Moonflower04 and timeywimeyspaceywacey.
1. Starry Eyed

**[A/N]: Hello, you lovely readers! This is a collaborative fic, by me, Moonflower04 and the lovely timeywimeyspaceywacey! We decided to do a life story of the underappreciated, Valerica. We hope to encompass almost every aspect of Valerica's life, plus we are adding our own twist to her tale.**

**For this chapter our main inspiration was Ellie Goulding's song _Starry Eyed. _We hope you enjoy the first chapter! So read away! **

**[DISCLAIMER]: I don't have rights to the Elder Scroll Series that is the expertise of Bethesda, but Rossia and Joslin are our characters.**

* * *

I ran my hand through my thick, coarse, black hair, desperately trying to tame it before a wild nest formed. Everything had to look perfect for the new, young Lord Volkihar's coronation ball; and if Mother caught one hair out of place she might scold me.

It was too often I heard the speech about looking presentable for bachelors, and if my looks weren't up to mother's standards, I was bound to be an unwed women for the remainder of my life; stuck tending to the future nieces and nephews of my perfect younger sister, Rossia. Or, so she said.

Looking up, I examine myself. Drawing in the details of my sharp facial features: from my broad and high cheek bones, to my small nose. But the most frustrating fact of my face, was my outlandishly forehead, and the only known cure was letting my slightly frizzy hair try and disguise it.

Letting out one last disheartened sigh, I slipped on my shoes and sat down at my desk, patiently waiting for my parents to announce our departure.

I couldn't help but feel nervous for this ball, I was highly uncoordinated when it came to any form of dancing, so this ball was going to be another disappointing event, and for the hundredth time, I would make a fool of myself.

But this time it would be different; I would be making an idiot of myself in front of the richest family in all of Skyrim, the Volkihar family. They actually owned the city of Solitude, and every every spot of land in a ten mile radius of the city.

The Lord and Lady Volkihar were filthy rich, and their lone son, Harkon was the epitome of a gentlemen, so I had heard. Harkon was the most desired bachelor in almost all of Skyrim, and every royal lady was trying to become involved in their family business just to get a jump at him. Honestly I never saw myself as a royal lady; I just desired a taste of some form of a relationship with a decent man, nothing too extravagant. The last time I had dated a man was years ago, mostly because my mother scared them off; that and I often found myself avoiding social events. My alchemy projects were often too important to desert.

But my thoughts were suddenly broken by Rossia, dancing into my room.

"Oh, Valerica! Aren't you excited for this royal ball? It's so rare that we get invited to an event of this magnitude!"

Rossia looked like a floating wisp, as she twirled around in her long red dress. I couldn't help but envy my sister just a tad. She could honestly make Mara jealous by her radiant looks: her bright blue eyes, glossy black hair and soft facials features. My looks were nothing compared to hers.

"No, Rossia, I'm not excited for this at all. I hate dancing, and those stuffy royals, so this is going to be miserable," I tried to keep disdain out of my voice, but it wasn't even possible.

"Oh cheer up, Valerica. I have a feeling this ball is going to be very significant..." Rossia, smiled brightly, flashing me all her brilliant white teeth.

And that was when my mother, Joslin, strode in with her imperious gait. "Valerica, Rossia, are you ready to leav-?" But the moment she inspected me closer, she stopped. "No, that just won't do, Valerica."

_Great going Valerica, nothing is good enough for this woman!_

She instantly grabbed my hair, and started her vicious manhandling, as she tried to style it differently. "Valerica, remember, I want you to be social with these people. Look for some men to talk to. You need to get married very soon."

I rolled my eyes. "There is more to life than getting married."

"No there isn't, marriage is a woman's duty, and you will one day be participating in this duty. You're twenty and most women your age are married."

I groaned. "Mother, I'm fine. There isn't anymore you can do to my hair." I swatted away her pesky hand.

"Oh, if you say so... Well, Rossia, my dear, you look so pretty." Mother noted, actually releasing a smile for Rossia.

I tried to muffle another discouraged sigh. This was going to be a miserable trip to Solitude.

* * *

I let out a long, exasperated groan as I surveyed my surroundings, taking in the dancing couples, the bowing and scraping, reaching up to awkwardly smooth my hair. I was standing alone ever since Rossia had been swept away by a string of handsome men, all begging her to dance with them. After she so cruelly abandoned me, I stood hovering near a long table laden with some of the most scrumptious, rich food that I had ever laid eyes on. Unfortunately, mother had forbidden me to take a single bite. A glance over each shoulder let me know that neither of my parents were anywhere nearby and despite my orders, I found my hand clasping around a large, crumbling tart. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?

Taking a large, indelicate, incredibly unladylike bite, I turned towards the ornate mirror hanging nearby, sighing as I realized that a few unruly strands of hair had popped free of the pins and ribbons wrapped around them. I moved to try and flatten them, but stopped halfway there, giving a dismissive shrug. It really didn't matter anyway. I had been passed over again and again by every eligible man that happened by, and I honestly didn't expect that pattern to change. I settled down in one of the chairs lining the walls, watching the pairs of twirling couples out on the dance floor.

"Excuse me," interrupted a deep, smooth voice. "Is this seat taken? Do you mind if I join you?"

My chewing stopped, and I looked up to see a handsome young man with dark, ebony hair and bright green eyes gesturing to the chairs next to me. I shrugged, taking another massive bite of my tart, sending tiny flakes of the pastry all over my dress. "No, it's free. Suit yourself," I replied simply, not wanting to get my hopes up. As soon as Rossia, or anyone else who was far more lovely than me came this direction, he would be gone.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, gesturing to the grand ballroom before us.

I gave a bored little shrug. "I suppose. This tart is delicious."

"What's your name?"

"Valerica," I replied, unintentionally sending a small spray of crumbs all over his fine, embroidered clothes. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Valerica? A beautiful name for a beautiful woman," the absurdly handsome man replied, giving his dark hair the tiniest of tosses. "My name is Harkon Volkihar."

His response caught me off guard, and I found myself choking on the bite of my pastry that I had just taken. I tried to respond, but all that came out was a troll-like grunt. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, my body seemed to act of its own accord, and I coughed, sending a chunk of pastry flying out. It landed on my dress, and I stared at it, my cheeks burning with humiliation. I stood quickly, brushing off my dress. _Well done, Valerica. Well done._

"It was wonderful to meet you, Lord Harkon. Congratulations on your coronation," I stammered. I was ready to bolt when a firm hand grasped my arm.

"Won't you give me the pleasure of at least one dance?" he asked, his green eyes full of mirth. I knew I should probably save myself the inevitable embarrassment by making up an excuse, but his silent charm and powerful, intoxicating presence affected me more than I expected.

"Of course," I heard myself say, and as he guided me out towards the dance floor, I felt the burn of several pairs of jealous eyes follow me. In spite of myself, I found my chin tilting upwards and I let out the tiniest of haughty sniffs. _That's right, Lord Harkon chose me._

Lord Harkon placed one hand on my waist, taking one of my hands with the other, easily falling in step with the music, effortlessly guiding me across the dance floor. My brow furrowed in concentration as I followed his steps, trying my damnedest to fall in. I was ready to die when one of my heavy, heeled shoes came down hard on his foot and I watched him wince in pain.

"I'm sorry about that," I apologized, feeling uncomfortably warm as my face began to heat up again. "I have about as much grace as a horker."

Much to my surprise, my dance partner laughed. "It is nothing to worry about, although I disagree. I think you have the grace of Mara and the beauty of Dibella," he whispered, leaning down close, a shiver running down my spine when his lips brushed against my ear.

I opened my mouth to respond with what I hoped would be eloquence as I thanked him for the compliment, but all that came out was an awkward, wheezing cough. I never knew how to respond to compliments, probably because I never got them. Usually they were poured on Rossia instead of me. I was the odd one with poofy hair, the one that said strange, snarky things, the one that preferred staying holed up in her alchemy lab. "Thank you," I finally managed to croak, looking away from his intense, smoldering stare. "Lots of people are watching us," I nervously observed, inspecting those around us.

"Especially those two women over there. That one looks as though her eyes are going to burst out of her head. She must have seen something quite shocking."

I glanced in the direction he nodded, my heart nearly stopping when I spotted my mother, her eyes bugging out of her face and her mouth opened in slack-jawed surprise. She was with my sister, who was also watching us intently, a strange, unreadable expression on her face. "Oh, she always looks like that. That's just how her face looks," I snorted, rolling my eyes, accidentally stomping on his foot again. _Dammit, Valerica! Get it together, or you're going to smash his feet into a pulp!_

Composing myself, I continued. "Although, she's probably quite surprised that a man asked me to dance. She always did tell me that my only hope was with a hagraven if I kept being myself."

Harkon laughed again, his hands squeezing my hand and waist a little tighter. "I do like you, Valerica," he said, his voice lowering. He opened his mouth to continue, but was stopped when an older man placed a hand on his shoulder. We stopped dancing, and when the grizzled little interruption gestured to a young, perky blonde woman behind him, I sighed in disappointment.

"My apologies, Lady Valerica," Harkon said, taking my hand and raising it to his lips, my stomach fluttering when his lips ghosted across the surprisingly sensitive flesh on the back of my hand. "I do hope we have the pleasure of meeting once more."

My hand slowly dropped to my side as I watched him walk away, beginning to waltz with the blonde, leaving me alone in a sea of swirling gowns. I wasn't expecting to see him again, and I knew it would be unreasonable for me to hope for our paths to cross once more. However, that didn't stop me from doing it anyway.

* * *

**[A/N]: We hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Favs, follows and reviews are much appreciated! **

**Also feel free to check out my story, _A Heart Stolen By Vampires_, and timey's stories _Ascension and An Uncommon Reaction!_**


	2. It's Time

**[A/N]: Hey guys, sorry about the late update, life caught up to both of us! But, we would still like to thank you so for the favorites, follows and reviews! We both appreciate them so dearly!  
**

**This chapters musically inspiration was _It's Time_ by Imagine Dragons! So, go ahead and read away!  
**

******[DISCLAIMER]: I don't own the Elder Scrolls Series, that's Bethesda's job. But Rossia, Joslin, Isbann, Lord Torolf, and Lady Serana are our characters, and belong to us.**

* * *

When we arrived home after the ball, Mother and Rossia jumped me, throwing me a barrage of questions I wasn't sure how to answer. The questions ranged from what Harkon said, to what I had said, what I was thinking eating that tart, and to every little detail I had absorbed from him.

"You two can relax." I huffed, shooting them both an irritated, indignant look. "It was just one dance."

I had actually enjoyed this dance, mostly because of the small amount of attention I had received. The company had been more than pleasant, but I found myself wondering if I would ever see Harkon again.

The more I thought about it, the less likely it seemed. He was rich, handsome and royal. Everything I wasn't.

"We are just surprised. You're not the most graceful, popular or elegant, Valerica." Rossia remarked, and from her tone I swore there was a small hint of jealousy. _Wow, thanks Rossia. I love you too._

"You really need to learn to dance. I swear, you stomped on his feet so many times. I'm surprised he can even walk." Mother shot me a reproachful look. It was obvious she wasn't pleased with my dancing performance with Harkon.

"I'm just surprised _he _asked _you _to dance. But still I am pleased to see you did _something_ right." Mother chimed in, as if she was trying to counteract her rude comment. "Hopefully Harkon is still interested in you, he is a _very_ rich man, and he could bring our family a great amount of power." Mother seemed to get lost in the idea of a union between Harkon and I.

But Mother finally snapped out of her wishful trance. "Well, if he isn't interested in you, Valerica, make sure you introduce Rossia to him."

_Of course, because Rossia is the perfect one. She will surely steal his heart. _I internally groaned.

"Ok," I reluctantly sighed. But for some reason I felt as if Harkon had been sincere in his comments. That he really did want us to meet once more. I felt it in my heart, our paths would cross again, and when they did, he would be happy to see me.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the ball, and my brief meeting with Harkon.

It was hard to deny, he had left a lasting impression on me. His charm, his good looks, his genuine laugh, and of course those brilliant green eyes that had captured and mesmerized me. I had been trying hard to block him out of my thoughts, but somehow he kept resurfacing in my mind, nagging and teasing me.

_Valerica, be realistic! He is a rich man that can have any girl he wants, why would he want you?_

I keep repeating the mantra to myself, but it never seemed believable; I just couldn't fully accept the answer.

No, how could I accept that answer when he complimented me for stomping all over his feet?

Also no man had ever called me beautiful before, or compared me to the divine of beauty, Dibella. Though by now, I figured he must say that to every lady he met. He was a gentlemen of course, so complimenting ladies was his speciality. But still his words teased me, nonetheless.

I was so frustrated with myself as of late; I was struggling to focus on anything. Harkon was constantly appearing in my train of thoughts, distracting me from tasks and my hobby of alchemy.

"Valerica!" I heard Mother scream my name from down the hall. "Valerica, a letter came for you! You never have mail!"

Mother rushed into my room, waving around an unopened envelope, as if it was a flag. Her entrance was unusual for her, and for a few seconds I wonder if she had finally lost her sanity.

She shoved it into my hands, and gave me an odd, but eager look.

"What is this about?" I questioned, slightly suspicious.

"Just open the damn letter." She snapped, patience had never really been her gift.

I read the outside of the envelope, and my name was scrolled on the outside in beautiful cursive, written in all formal handwriting.

I slowly opened it, and I almost fell right off my desk chair, when I read who it was from. It was from Harkon's family, and it said:

_Dear Lady Valerica,_

_Your attendance is being requested. We would be honored to have your whole family come to our dinner party, next week Loredas. We look forward to meeting you, Lady Valerica. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Torolf Volkihar and Lady Serana Volkihar_

I literally grabbed hold of the desk to keep myself from jumping back and nearly falling and killing myself. I had almost forgotten how clumsy I was.

"Mother... We've been invented to a dinner party with the Volkihar Family," I croaked, struggling to find my voice.

This must be a mistake, right? The richest family in Skyrim inviting _me_ to a dinner party; I must be dreaming. Yes, this must be a twisted dream my brain has concocted. There was no way in Oblivion Harkon's family wanted _me_, of all people, at his family's dinner party. After Harkon had watched me eat that tart, and nearly choke to death, I was sure he had more common sense than to have me invited to a dinner party, especially with his family.

_I'm sure the dinner entertainment would be, trying to save Valerica from choking to death._ I fought down a scowl.

But Mother broke my thoughts, with her ridiculing tone. "They are inviting _us_? Does it say why?"

"They specifically invited me, but they wanted my whole family to attend. It just says they wanted to meet me."

Mother's jaw dropped. "Wait, they invited _you _and they want to meet _you_?"

"Yes..." A said hesitantly. "Why, are you shocked or something? I mean, Harkon said he did hope we would meet again soon."

"Of course I am, surprised! Do you think I'd ask such a question if I wasn't shocked?" Mother scolded me.

"Well, I guess we are going to a party next week Lordas." I said solemnly, I wasn't sure how to react to this letter, or news.

Mother gave me a slightly chilling and wicked smile. "Oh, you bet we are. This is our one chance to get to meet the richest family in Skyrim, and High Rock, it would be idiotic to pass up an opportunity like this..."

* * *

This carriage ride seemed to drag out for eternity. I had been listening to Rossia sing _Ragnar the Red_ for at least an hour, and I was almost tempted to shove my book down her throat, just to shut up her racket.

Mother was busy muttering to my father, Isbann, about all the gossip she collected from our neighbors.

I felt bad for Father, he didn't deserve to hear the pointless gossip. I even hated listening to Mother's gossip, and I was suppose to enjoy it.

Finally, after a good hour of sitting in a carriage with Rossia, Mother and Father, I could finally see the Volkihar Estate.

My eyes widened when I saw the castles white bricks in layered with golden streaks. It had two beautiful spires with rusty gold shingles that seemed to reach up to the sky; mixing with the indigo sunset.

There was a beautiful balcony that overlooked the front of their home. I also had never seen so many windows on one structure before, as each layer of the mansion like castle had twenty windows.

The house was intimidating. I had never seen any home this large in my life... And I was about to meet the owners of this very enormous house; the very house Harkon lived in...

_Valerica, hold your fear at bay..._ I pleaded with myself.

My ears were finally given relief when Rossia stopped singing to gape at the mansion. She was just as shocked as I was.

Our carriage finally came rolling up their beautiful cobblestone pathway, and with every inch we got closer to their home I could feel my heartbeat just a little bit faster.

Mother then grabbed my hand to catch my attention. "Valerica, you mustn't mess this up. This is our chance to get in with a very rich and powerful family. Be as kind as possible to Harkon, and remember to always be polite." She said, while she tried to make sure my braid hung perfectly from right shoulder; tucking in any loose hairs. I knew the braid would never tame my wild poofy hair long.

"Now, make me proud." Mother said sternly, before she gave me a light slap on the cheek.

I turned away from Mother, I didn't want her to see the panic that was rising in my eyes. _This was all riding on me..._

I gulp, as we approached their house and I saw two dozen servants in white clothes that were standing outside the mansion. They were standing stiff as soldiers, waiting for orders to descend upon them.

And that's when I saw _him._

Harkon was standing at the entrance waiting for me. He was wearing an elegant blushing red shirt under a gray colored chest plate that had gilded shoulder plates.

Standing next to Harkon were his parents. If I ever thought Harkon was scary; his parents alone could have scared a troll into pissing himself.

They both had the eyes of a wrathful daedric prince, or maybe it was the eyes of Alduin the World Eater himself; I couldn't decide which one was more terrifying.

Harkon's father wore a black pair of fancy robes, with fur that lined the inside. His boots were darker than midnight and were polished to the point that they shined bright enough to blind me from inside the carriage.

But his face was aged and obviously the stress of running the richest family in Skyrim was eating away at him.

Harkon's mother looked particularly bitter. I could tell where Harkon had gotten his bright green eyes from. Her eyes were as brilliant as emeralds, and I might have been jealous of her eyes, if they hadn't looked so irate and cold.

She wore the most gorgeous black dress puffy I had ever laid eyes on. It had sparkling diamonds placed around her high laced collar-neck and it looked like the sort of gown that would cost my family more than a few month's wages to pay for. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have that much wealth.

Our carriage creaked to a halt in front of their mansion, and our carriage driver quickly rushed around to open the carriage door for us.

My father and mother climbed out, and waited for me to exit. But I could feel the terror building inside me. I had no desire to leave the carriage and be confronted by Harkon's family.

But Rossia started pushing me out, forcing me to almost step out of the carriage, and toward the door.

_Don't trip and fall. Don't trip and fall. Don't trip and fall, Valerica!_

I screamed the words over and over silently in my head. I couldn't afford to look like an idiot in front of the Volkihar Family.

But it was as if Harkon could read my mind, for he graciously stepped forward, grabbed my hand and smoothly helped me out of the carriage. After I was safely on the ground, Harkon gave me a little bow and left a searing and gentle kiss on my hand. But his bright greens refused to break my gaze.

"Lady Valerica." He said, not even remotely trying to keep his tone tamed.

Instantly I felt my cheeks get hot, from Harkon's behavior.

_Stop acting like such a love-struck idiot, Valerica! He is just teasing you..._

"Lord Harkon." I said, but I was still shocked by his kind gesture. I gave Harkon a weak smile for saving me from nearly landing on my face.

Rossia stumbled out, in an unladylike manor, shooting me a dangerous look, for embarrassing her. But I knew the divines would make me pay for making Rossia look clumsy.

Mother and Father right away introduced themselves to Harkon's parents.

"It is nice to meet you Lord and Lady Volkihar, we have heard such pleasant things about you both." Mother said in her best kiss-ass tone.

Father just bowed, but from the look on his face he didn't fully like or trust the Lord and Lady.

"Well, I would expect nothing less than nice things." Lord Volkihar finally bowed. "My name is Torolf Volkihar, as you probably already know, and this is my wife Serana."

From the looks of it, Harkon's mother conjured the most fake smile she could muster.

But within seconds, I felt Lord and Lady Volkihar lock their eyes on me.

"So this is the lovely Valerica, I've heard many things from Harkon about you."

I gulp, _don't say anything too stupid, Valerica and everything will be fine._

"Hopefully good things, I swore your son won't be able to walk after that ball." I said.

They both gave me a peculiar look. _Well I guess that was a poor choice of words, great job Valerica._

"Well, shall we go inside?" Harkon asked impatiently.

"Of course." Both his parents have him a leveling look, but finally Lord Volkihar spoke. "Dinner is almost fully prepared."

* * *

"My lady, may I take your cloak?"

I whipped around, hoping that my family didn't see the ungraceful turn I had just made so that I could face the servant. It was an older man, dressed just as immaculately as his masters, holding his palms out to me, patiently waiting for me to process his question.

"Oh, um, yes," I replied, reaching up to undo the ties of my heavy travelling cloak. I muttered a quiet curse under my breath when I accidentally yanked them into a tight knot. Giving another tug, I let out a tiny groan when I realized they were knotted up quite tight. _Wonderful, Valerica. You're trapped in your cloak now. Only one way out of this._ Praying to the Divines that my mother wasn't watching, I jerked the cloak up over my head, sending my hair askew. So much for that. "Here," I said as I deposited it across his open arms. My hands flew up to my head and I started frantically trying to smooth down all of the fly aways. I shot a quick glance towards my mother to see if she had noticed, and luckily, she hadn't.

My family and I followed Lord and Lady Volkihar as they swept gracefully down the wide, grand hallway, the rich beautiful fabric of their garb swirling out behind them. Another pair of servants opened a pair of ornate carved doors after Lord Volkihar had given them a commanding sweep of his hand, and as we stepped inside the magnificent dining hall, I let out a tiny little gasp. There were glimmering chandeliers, beautiful, priceless pieces of art, and a table covered with more food than I had ever seen in one place. My mouth watered at the sight, and in spite of itself, I felt my stomach growl violently. I hoped no one heard.

"Dinner will be served shortly," a servant said as she gestured at the table, and I filed in behind everyone else, looking up in surprise as one of the staff pulled out my chair for me. "Thank you," I mumbled, looking up to flash them an appreciative smile as I lifted my poofy, absurd dress and attempted to settle into the chair as gracefully as I could manage.

"No need to thank the staff, Lady Valerica," Lord Volkihar interjected haughtily, sending a lusty look towards the pretty little wisp of a serving girl. His eyes stalked her as she sauntered away after bowing, and he seemed to be completely oblivious to the smoldering glare that was on his wife's face. "It's their job."

My mother looked over at me, giving me a tiny, delicate scowl. Apparently, a thank you was considered a monumental fuck up. I groaned, hoping that no one heard me. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

I picked absentmindedly at the delicious roasted pheasant in front of me, gently prodding the meat with my fork. My mother had given me incredibly detailed instructions on how to act for the evening, and I was trying my hardest to remember all of them. Don't eat like a horker, don't eat much at all, laugh at everything Lord Harkon says, don't speak unless spoken to. It had been a lot to swallow.

I hadn't even been able to speak with the object of my affections, since he was seated on the other side of the table, a few seats down from me. However, he sent plenty of flirtatious glances and smiles my way, all of which seemed to suggest that he was more than happy to see me. He had a dazzling smile, and I nearly knocked over glasses on more than one occasion when he happened to catch my eye. This flirting thing was quite new to me.

Reaching over towards my wine goblet, I narrowly missed dragging the lacy sleeve of my gown through my dish. My mother and Rossia had picked out the flowing monstrosity that I was wearing, and I found myself resisting the urge to shove the sleeves up to my elbows in the most ungraceful, unladylike way I could manage. I was just raising the goblet to my lips to take a small sip of wine when my name caught my attention.

"Lady Valerica. How old are you, my dear?"

I looked up, surprised to see that it was Lady Volkihar speaking to me. My eyes widened at the question, and they quickly shot to my parents, who both shot me looks urging me to answer her, and quickly.

"I'm twenty, my lady," I responded, using what I hoped was a gracious, pleasant sounding voice.

"Hmm," she responded, a curt little hum as her eyes raked over me. She rested her delicate, pointed chin on her fingers, making me uncomfortable with all of her silent attention. "It's quite unusual for a girl your age to be unwed," she finally continued, her tone quickly becoming condescending and accusatory as her eyes darted towards my parents.

"Oh, Valerica," my mother quickly interjected, with a nervous, tinkling laugh following. "We've attempted to arrange suitors for her, but she insists on staying locked away in her alchemy laboratory all day long."

_That's because potions are better than people_, I silently huffed. I wasn't even bothered by what Lady Volkihar said. It was true, most women my age would have already been married, and they would have already had children.

The corners of Lady Volkihar's mouth twitched upwards, and after a few seconds, I realized she was smiling. "Ah, but how unfortunate for them," she responded, turning to me, her icy gaze burning into me. "Valerica is quite lovely."

My mother and I both ogled her, and I had to fight back the loud, disbelieving snort that threatened to escape. Instead, I simply stared, but at least I didn't look nearly as bad as my mother. She looked like a River Betty, with her eyes wide and blank, her mouth silently opening and closing.

"Isbann," Lord Volkihar boomed, thankfully ending the conversation about my status as an old maid. "How are the lumber and mining businesses?"

"Better than ever, my father responded enthusiastically. If there was one thing he loved to talk about, it was money, and just how much he had been making. Our family's businesses were doing excellent, and profits had been better than ever. The only thing he loved more than salivating over all of the gold we were making was hearing about someone else's wealth. I quickly set to work ignoring the conversation, and got back to work doing what my mother said I was there to do: look pretty. Harkon's father seemed to respond quite well to ass-kissing, something my father was the champion of. I briefly glanced up from the pheasant that was making my mouth water to see Lord Volkihar shoving a bottle of rare brandy in my mother and father's faces, telling them that there were only ten bottles made. As soon as their eyes became as wide as saucers, and they started their usual routine of oohing and ahing.

"My dear," Lady Volkihar said, beckoning for her husband to sit back down. "Perhaps this would be a good time to discuss the reason we invited them here."

Her husband looked up, disappointed that it was time for him to end his little session of show and tell, and he slowly made his way back over to her, stopping to lean against the back of the ornate, carved chair she was seated in. "Ah, yes," he continued, coughing to clear his throat. "It seems that our Harkon has taken quite a shine to your daughter. My wife and I believe that it would be in the best interests of both of our families if they were to wed."

Harkon seemed just as surprised at this news as I was, his bright green eyes widening as he stared up at his parents. I choked on the wine I had just drunk, coughing and sputtering. _Wait, what? They want him to marry me? Me?_

My parents and Rossia seemed nearly as shocked as Harkon and me, and it took a good few seconds of my father blinking like a simpleton before he spoke. "A marriage? Between our daughter and your son?" he asked incredulously, glancing over at me. His tone practically screamed, _Valerica, really? Are you sure you don't want him to marry Rossia? She's the pretty, lovely one!_

"Yes, a marriage," Lady Volkihar repeated, looking thoroughly annoyed. "We believe it would be most beneficial to both parties. We believe it would be in everyone's best interests to begin the arrangements immediately," she continued, looking up at us through dark, lined eyes. "Unless, there is a reason you would object to this?"

"No, no," my father practically sputtered, looking terrified at the thought of the only marriage offer I would ever receive again flying out the window. "We accept your offer."

My brow furrowed as I contemplated this incredibly sudden turn of events. I liked Harkon well enough or maybe a lot more than I let myself allude to; he was after all, handsome, charming, and polite, but I didn't know him. _Don't I get a say in this?_ I opened my mouth ever so slightly to protest, but my mother shot me a withering glare that made it clear that if I objected in anyway, I would surely regret it. My mouth snapped close once more.

"Excellent. This is going to be wonderful," Lady Volkihar said, in a tone that suggested it was going to be anything but. She gracefully stood, clasping her thin, delicate hands together. "Shall we retire to the drawing room to celebrate with dessert?"

As chairs slid backwards and those occupying them stood, I sat there unmoving, in a hazy, shocked stupor as I tried to process the news.

_Holy shit. I'm getting married._

* * *

**[A/N]: Thank you so much for reading! Favorites, follows and reviews are loved! :) **

**If you have time and haven't checked out our stories,**** feel free read, _A Heart Stolen By Vampires_, _Ascension and An Uncommon Reaction!_**  



End file.
